Just Another Day
by Kor-Tan-Nee
Summary: Oneshot. BV. A short look into Bulma and Vegeta's life after Buu Saga. No OOC at least I dont think so. Ive tryed to keep them real.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine Sunday evening and Bulma once again found herself perusing the shopping center's Diamond Mart. No matter how many lavishing diamonds and priceless jewelry Bulma had expended millions on she never could get enough. With their shiny and radiant exterior it wasn't her fault she loved these 'useless stones' as Vegeta would say.

He hated her affinity for jewels and as soon as he heard her say she was off to the Diamond Mart Vegeta quickly exited the mall. Bulma couldn't care less its not like she needed him…

Well… he might have come in handy… as she was also once again in the middle of a robbery.

"Stick em up or I blow 'er head off!" yelled today's crook. He had one hand tightly around her neck and the other held a gun to her head. One way or another she had been selected to be today's damsel in distress too… lucky her.

"Grr…" Bulma growled under her breath. More out of annoyance than anything else, after all she had better things to do. "You have no idea who you're up against"

"Oh yeah?" said the criminal with a smile.

He cocked his head to the side and allowed his sun glasses to run down his nose slightly, giving him a much better view of Bulma and her body. His eyes raked her up and down. Bulma suddenly felt nauseous at the man's lack of manners.

"You look like one hot cupcake to me." he replied, practically licking his lips.

"You will also find that she's quite intelligent too." said a very deep and confidant voice that seemed to cut through the air.

The robber turned his head to the source. There at the other side of the store stood a dark figure. The robber struggle to make out the man before him. The dark figure was silo wetted by the light shinning through the glass doors behind him casting him in shadows.

"So I'd let her go if I were you." the dark figure concluded.

Bulma smiled triumphantly at her captive knowing full well who the dark figure was. "Oh, your in big trouble now buddy."

The robber felt his confidence wean. Still holding Bulma tightly he took a step back and held the gun closer to her head.

"I'm warning you, stay back!" yelled the robber to the dark man, his voice higher and laced with fear. "Stay back or I'll hurt her." He didn't know what it was about this guy but he defiantly had a dangerous aura about him, plus his so called hostage wasn't helping ether.

Vegeta who is, of course, the man standing across the room felt more annoyed than anything else. This human was beyond a waist of time to him. Why couldn't he spend a normal day out of the house without running into some pathetic human.

"This is your last chance, take it or leave it" said Vegeta his words lased with venom, though truly he was really quite bored.

The robber continued to stare at Vegeta now very unsure of himself but shook his head and refused to budge.

"Trust me, he means it!" yelled Bulma trying to sway the robber. "You should let me go now while you still have the chance." Bulma felt more concern for the robber's well being than her own. Vegeta was unpredictable, even to her!

The robber now in panic mode quickly turned to face Bulma. "Shut up!" He yelled in her face and held the gun against her temple "Just, SHUT UP!" The gun was shaking in his hand, he was quickly losing control of the situation.

"Wrong answer." a deep voice whispered in his ear.

The robber completely shocked turned his head slowly to come face to face with none other than Vegeta who stood no more than a few feet in front of him. The robber faltered as he felt fear run through him like a brutal avalanche. Never in all his life had he seen eyes so dark and empty.

Vegeta on the other hand was completely calm, though he was becoming impatient with this fool and wanted to end this quickly. A few years ago Vegeta would have given no warning and no mercy to any human. However, after the Buu incident, Vegeta had found a new understanding of humans and even a little tolerance, no matter how stupidly they acted.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, intensifying his stare, in hopes that this would affectively stop the robber in his tracks. It had an affect all right!

Out of panic or complete and utter fear the robber quickly turned his gun on Vegeta, closed his eyes and fired. The sound resonated through the store, echoing off the vast walls. The robber kept his eyes closed waiting for the sound of a scream or even a falling body. But there was nothing. Nothing. Complete silence.

The robber slowly cracked one eye open but quickly opened both eyes to their fullest in total shock. There, standing in front of him was Vegeta, completely unharmed. But that's not what surprised him. In Vegeta's open outstretched hand he was holding a single bullet.

Vegeta put on a particularly dangerous smirk on his face

"I believe this is yours."

The next series of events happened so fast that it is unlikely that the robber would ever remember them correctly. First Vegeta's smirk changed to a deathly glare, then he saw a fist moving toward his face, after that everything want black.

Bulma stepped carefully over the robber's unconscious body that now lay on the floor. She angrily turned to face her husband.

"What took you so long, aren't you supposed to have super speed or something like that!" she yelled accusingly at him pointing a finger at his chest.

"You're lucky I came at all." said Vegeta ignoring her temper. "He might have served well as a way to rid you of all that worthless jewelry you keep buying."

Bulma huffed. Only her husband, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans would dare talk to her in such a manner. But then again, only she, Bulma Heiress of the Capsule Corp fortune would dare to talk to him like that too. So Bulma just shrugged his rude remark off and began to collect up her previous purchases of jewelry.

"Well you should know Vegeta, he came too late. I was just about to leave when the robber came in." She said to Vegeta with a smile and opened up one of the cases full of priceless jewels. She turned the case to Vegeta so he could see.

"What do ya think?"

Vegeta looked at the contence of the case and then to his wife.

"I think you're as stupid as that fool on the floor." He stated calmly and then began to walk towards the door to leave.

At first Bulma did a mock pout, then after remembering something from earlier she put her hands on her hips did a very Vegeta like smirk.

"Oh really" said Bulma calling after him "I though you said I was intelligent!"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and turned to face Bulma and gave her his cold glare. But unlike the robber Bulma didn't fear him. She just smirked triumphantly back at him, starring defiantly right back into Vegeta's dark eyes.

They held each others gaze for a moment until Vegeta's own smirk appeared on his face. Folding his arms and assuming the patented Vegeta stance he scoffed.

"It was a face off Bulma you're supposed to bluff." Vegeta said haughtily, and turned to continue out the store.

It took a few full moments for the clogs in Bulma's head to turn. When she finally figure out what he had meant she growled losing her composure. Infuriated she threw the case of jewels at his head but was stopped seconds before it hit him by the entrances sliding glass doors.

"Jerk" she muttered to herself but really, wasn't that mad. As she began to pick up her things she couldn't help smiling again and even gave a small chuckle as a something had occurred to her.

'I spose he's as good a night in shinning armor as I am a damsel in distress.'

Now in a much better mood she followed her husbands lead and left the store.

'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'


	2. thanx

Hi all. Would just like to give out thanks to, Cappuccino Penguin, kpossible, Chazie, Calise, Princess of Despair, Amelia21, and NairobiDawn.

Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. All of them were positive so I will be soon releasing a new one but of much more epic proportions! That's the good news.

The bad news is I'm a very slow writer and I tend to write in order of the middle, then the end and then finally I'll get around to doing the start : P ( at lest when I finally release the story the whole thing will have been completed so u wont have to wait years for it to finish.)

But back to the point. Thank you all, and special mentions to Cappuccino Penguin and her story "Vegeta and Bulma How It Really Happened" it is a must read.

Cheers.


End file.
